Only Choice
by GleekTribute
Summary: Brittana. Rated M for a reason. Set in Season 2 Episode 16 after the "dirt lockers" scene. After Sue fills Brittany and Santana's lockers with dirt, completely covering the girls when they opened them, they head back to Santana's house to get cleaned off and things get much heavier than planned...


"Hey." My eyes looked up to meet bright blue ones that I could recognize anywhere. "Can I ask you a question?" Brittany choked out. I looked at her quickly, then back to my locker, ignoring her. She decided to continue speaking anyway. "We used to be really close and I really miss being your friend-"

"Still waiting for the question." I cut her off, not really wanting to hear what she had to say.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You know what, I don't know! Did you?" I blurted out with more force in my voice than intended, bringing out my bitch tone. I've never used this tone towards Brittany and she must have noticed because she seemed just as shocked as I was. That didn't stop me, and I continued speaking in the same nasty tone. "All I know is you blew me off…to be with Stubbles McCripplepants. It's fine. It's your loss."

She looked at me sadly, but I continued. "Now I get to write an awesome heterosexual song, about Sam, that we're going to sing at Regional's."

The look on her face shifted to confused. "Wait, you're still dating Sam?"

I turned away from her and went back to fumbling with the lock on my locker. She spoke again, but lowered her voice. "But you told me you were in love with me."

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking." I replied instantly. Brittany stared at me in disbelief. I felt her eyes searching my face. "Now can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo."

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Fake Boobs." Sue's voice echoed in my ears as I turned away from my locker (and Brittany) to see the older blonde towering over us.

"You know, you can't talk to us like that anymore." Brittany forced out of her mouth, obviously trying not to show she was hurt by Sue's words. "You're not our cheer coach anymore."

"I'm not anyone's cheer coach anymore. You betrayed me." Sue spit out. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker. Brittany saw and did the same. I wasn't really paying attention to what Sue was saying. I focused on entering my locker combination. I clicked in the last number and heard Sue say something about "playing dirty" as I swung my locker open in sync with Brittany, and dirt poured out of our lockers.

I shrieked, the dirt streaming into my face, finding its way into my mouth, then trailing down my body as I spit it out. The dirt stopped flowing and I looked over my shoulder to see that Sue had already left. I looked back to Brittany, who was still spitting dirt out of her mouth. She noticed my eyes and immediately called out, "I don't even remember putting that in there!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. Brittany could be so…lost, sometimes. I sighed but took a second to be thankful that last period was over. I slammed our lockers shut and grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her out to the parking lot reserved for students. We took our seats in my car and I immediately started the car, too angry to even process or talk about what just happened. Brittany seemed to notice because she stayed quite for the short drive back to my house.

I hopped out of the car, ran over to Brittany's side and opened the car door for her. I knew she loved when I did this and she's obviously going to need some cheering up after what just happened, so why not start now? It's so hard to stay mad at her. She smiled weakly at me and got out of the car. She brushed off the dirt that had fallen onto the seat before moving so I could shut the door.

We walked the walkway to my house, still not saying a word. The door was locked, indicating my parents weren't home yet. Not that they usually were, but sometimes they came home early. I took another second to be thankful they weren't here to call me out on why Britt and I were covered in dirt from head to toe.

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door quickly, dragging Brittany inside after me. Once the door was shut, I spoke for the first time since the lockers. "Ok, we like need to wash this dirt off and fast." Brittany nodded in agreement and followed me upstairs to the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

Once inside, I closed the bathroom door, I don't really know why, I mean no on else was home. I debated turning on the shower or not. I knew Brittany would be up for a shower but I wasn't sure if I was. I'm still sort of mad at her. I told her I loved her and she rejected me…for Artie, of all people!

As if she sensed my hesitation, Brittany reached under the sink and pulled out two sponges. She handed one to me and I took it. I almost felt bad. I could tell she hated that she had hurt me and I shouldn't be so mad at her. She's Brittany for fuck's sake! She's too cute to stay mad at for more than 20 minutes!

Brittany reached for the soap and wet her sponge under the warm water. She began scrubbing her face in the mirror, trying to scrape off the clumps of dirt sticking to her cheeks and hair. She scrunched her nose slightly, revealing the freckles that were now not covered in make up. Ugh, why is she so damn cute?!

I sighed and reached out for her arm, signaling for her to turn towards me. She did as instructed and handed me her sponge. I placed my own down and took hers out from in between her long fingers (that were now damp and the thought of what they could be doing shot a chill of arousal through me). I bit my lip and took in a shaky breathe, and tried not to let Brittany sense how turned on I was.

I began wiping the dirt off Brittany' face that she had missed. As my right hand wiped the sponge across her face, my left began picking the small pieces of dirt out of her hair.

Brittany giggled. "We look like monkeys."

I furrowed my eyebrows confused. "What do you mean?"

"Monkeys are always cleaning each other and picking stuff out of each other's hair."

I couldn't help but smile. I tried to keep my face straight but Brittany noticed the slight dimples forming on my cheeks.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." She chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say? You're adorable." I replied smiling. As I finished speaking, I removed the sponge that was now done cleaning Brittany's face and picked up my own to clean myself off, but Brittany grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Wait." Her hand left my wrist and picked up the sponge first. She wet it and scrubbed some soap into it before she began wiping my face clean.

Her soft fingers traced lightly over my face as she guided the sponge over my cheek. My breathe hitched in my throat as I saw her tongue peak out between her pink lips that were now glistening under the light above the sink. All her natural features were now visible and free of make up. I've seen Brittany without make up before but I never truly took the time to appreciate her natural beauty.

Brittany noticed my leering and blushed, causing her pale skin to turn a deep shade of red. I continued staring, unable to take my eyes of the breathtaking blonde in front of me.

"You're beautiful…" I stammered out in a whisper. Brittany brought her eyes to mine. We sat there for several minutes in silence until I finally regained control of my thoughts.

My face was clean so I gently removed her hand from my face with a sigh, already missing her touch. I took the sponge from her and began cleaning my neck. The water streamed down my neck and started wetting my shirt. I glanced at Brittany quickly and noticed she was still looking at me.

"Let me help you with that." She whispered and moved closer, reaching for the sponge. I backed up hesitantly. "Come on, San. Your shirt's all wet. Just take it off and let me help." I bit my lip at the thought, but dismissed it quickly and shook my head. Brittany doesn't need to know I love her. I just need to keep pretending I never meant it.

My thoughts were interrupted when Brittany spoke once again. "Can you at least help me?"

I looked up from the floor to the blonde to see if she was serious. She was definitely serious. She was giving me those pouty lips I couldn't resist. I sighed and motioned for her to sit on the edge of the sink.

She smiled and hopped up without thinking twice. She was probably afraid I'd change my mind, which I was seriously considering doing. I rinsed the sponge off and applied fresh soap and made my way around to the front of Brittany. She had a devilish smirk on her face that Brittany only used when she wanted one thing. She bit her lip and grabbed the edge of her shirt before slowly lifting it over her head.

I felt my muscles tense as Brittany's upper body was revealed to me. Her perfectly toned abs flexed as they stretched and her shirt dropped to floor next to Santana. Her breasts threatened to pop out of the push up bra that was desperately clinging to her chest.

I swallowed and took once step closer to her. She leaned forward, urging me to reach out for her. I slowly guided my hand up to her neck and began wiping away the dirt sticking there. My hands made their way down to her collar bones and I heard a low whimper escape Brittany's lips, sending a chill up my spine. I pressed a little harder and moved slightly farther down as she became clean. My hands stopped just before her cleavage. I looked up to meet her gaze. She smiled lightly and nodded, pushing me on.

The sponge poked her cleavage lightly and then dipped in, causing the blonde to gasp. "That's really cold." She giggled.

I smiled weakly, too distracted to reply. I had just realized that Brittany's bra would have to come off if I was going to get all this dirt off of her. "Ummm…" I slipped out but Brittany seemed to have noticed the same thing. She reached behind her and unclasped the material.

I immediately licked my lips. I couldn't help it. The sight before me took my breath away and made my mouth go dry. I brought the sponge up to meet her breast and she gasped even harder than before. Brittany instinctively bucked her hips forward, begging to be closer. I obliged and pushed into her causing her gasp to transform into a moan of pure pleasure.

Her hands were placed onto my shoulders and she continued pushing forward as I wiped the remaining dirt off her stomach. She leaned her head forward and whispered into my ear. "You going to let me help you now?"

I nodded, a little too enthusiastically, and she slid off the counter. She grabbed me around the waist and gently pushed upward, lifting me onto the sink in the same position she was just in. She ran her fingers down my arm until she reached my hand and pealed the sponge out from between my fingers and took it into her own.

She moved her other hand to the buttons on my shirt and fumbled with them until they opened. My breaths were heavy and uneven as Brittany reached behind me and unclipped my bra, not wasting any time. She tossed it to the floor and began cleaning the dirt off my neck. My head tossed backwards as her soft fingers dragged the sponge down to my nipples. I breathed out a soft moan as Brittany's lips connected with my now dirt free neck.

"You're so sexy…" She gasped into my ear.

I immediately felt a shot of excitement rush through my body. I haven't been touched by Brittany like this in a while. Since I told her I loved her, things had been kind of different, mainly because I was too proud to admit I loved her before Artie came along and stole her from me.

The way she was touching me now seemed different then all the other times. It felt different. The last time this happened, I refused to even make eye contact with Brittany. I was refusing to believe I had feelings for her, but now it was different. Now all my feelings were out there in the open. I love Brittany and I accept that now, which seemed to intensify her touches 100x.

My body was completely clean now and Brittany had put the sponge down, never removing her lips from the pulse point on my neck. Her hands now grabbed at me breasts, squeezing and groping, causing uncontrollable moans to escape my throat.

"Oh my God, B." I basically whispered. "Please, stop teasing me."

Brittany smirked as her lips traced around my nipple. She didn't keep me waiting much longer and closed her mouth around it, sucking harder with each moan I released. I ran my fingers up through her hair, tightening my grip. My hips jerked forward, begging for friction.

"Britt, please…" I trailed off as her long fingers started running downward, tracing circles around my bellybutton. Her fingers quickly retreated to the button on my jeans and played with it. I grumbled and Brittany got the hint and unbuttoned them.

She slid them down my legs carefully, taking my shoes off with them. Her hands traveled back up my legs, leaving trails of heat on the inside of my thighs. I was growing impatient and Brittany knew it.

"Britt-" My call was silenced by soft lips pressed to mine. My eyes fell closed as our mouths morphed together, each of us battling for dominance. I felt her tongue brush my bottom lip and granted her entrance. This kiss was different then all the others we've shared before. It wasn't just full of blind lust. It contained passion, even love.

Brittany parted our lips and whispered, "Open your eyes."

I hesitated at first. I wouldn't any other time, and Brittany knew that. I wasn't very open to letting people see me in such a vulnerable state. My fears were instantly washed away when Brittany pressed her lips against mine once again. "Open your eyes, Santana."

I sighed but obeyed. My eyes fluttered open hesitantly and connected with the deep blue I constantly got lost in.

I saw nerves flash over face, as if debating whether to speak or not. "Britt, what's wrong?"

Brittany sighed and whispered something under her breath. I shot her a glance, informing her I hadn't heard her and she sighed again before placing her forehead on mine.

"I love you, Santana Lopez." She whispered, never taking her eyes off of mine. My lips curled into a smile as I pulled her in for another long kiss.

This kiss was dragged out. It was longer than either of us expected. My hands slid down Brittany's arm and pushed her back slightly so I could speak. "I love you so much, Brittany."

Our lips collided once again, both of us smiling into the kiss. Brittany's hands traveled back down to my underwear and pealed them off in one swift motion.

Her hands didn't hesitate to slam a finger inside of me. I tightened my grip on her shoulders, digging my fingernails into her pale, soft skin. I thrust my hips in tune with her finger and cried out, "Fuck, B! More please!"

She listened and thrust in a second finger and soon after pushed in a third. I couldn't control my moans now. The palm of her hand brushed my clit with every thrust. My head was thrown back, my breath was ragged, and with each thrust a different moan erupted from my throat. Brittany quickened her pace and I couldn't handle it. I toppled over the edge with one final scream of Brittany's name.

Her fingers pulled out of me as I came down from my orgasm and grunted in disapproval. Brittany snickered and licked her fingers clean. The sight shot another burst of arousal between my legs. I jumped down off the sink and spun the two of us around, slamming Brittany's back into the sink.

She grunted as I slammed our lips back together. My hands traveled down her sides, lightly brushing her skin, causing goose bumps to pop up all over Brittany's skin.

My lips moved farther down, from her lips to her jaw and neck. My hands continued down to her chest, playing with her nipples. She moaned into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I continued moving my lips down her body. I stopped at her breasts, taking time to please them. I took a nipple between my teeth then kissed it better, before moving to the next one.

Brittany's moans kept me moving downward. "Santana…" she would breathe every time I made a move downward. I stopped right before the waistband of her pants and flicked open the button.

I slid her pants down her legs, dragging her panties with them. She giggled. "Someone's impatient."

I shook my head. "Impatience? Maybe…I think it's just because you're hot."

Brittany smiled as I planted one more kiss on her lips before I got on my knees, dragging my hands along ever inch of her body on the way.

I brought my hands to Brittany's center and ran a finger through her folds. Brittany gasped from above my head, while I planted a kiss on her middle. I ran my tongue up the length of her folds and she threaded her fingers through my hair, pushing my head forward. I thrust my tongue into her entrance, tasting her increasing wetness.

I continued pumping my tongue in and out of Brittany as my fingers went to work on her clit. She grabbed my hair even tighter, probably ripping out several strands, but I didn't care. Pleasuring Brittany was the only thing I cared about right now.

I switched my tongue to Brittany's clit and pushed my fingers inside her, drawing a scream from her lips. My tongue flicked quicker over her clit and I began to suck occasionally. I had three fingers inside her, pumping quickly. My arm was burning but I didn't care. Brittany was now squirming above me in pleasure and I could tell she was close. My pace was uneven now but I tried to pick it up even quicker. Brittany's walls tightened around my fingers and came undone, soaking my fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

She shook uncontrollably as I pulled out and left one more kiss on her sensitive clit. I got off my knees and pushed my lips into Brittany's who moaned softly, still shaking from her previous orgasm.

"That was…" Brittany breathed out between pants. "Amazing."

I laughed. "It wasn't before?"

Brittany shook her head. "No it was great. But this time it was amazing, because it had feelings."

I planted a chaste kiss on her lips and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Brittany." She went to speak but I stopped her with another kiss. "Let me talk, Britt. I need to get this out before I chicken out." She nodded so I continued.

"I love you. I love you so much and I can't keep doing this if you don't love me back."

"I do love you! You know I do!"

I sighed, tears now fighting to stain my face. "I know, but you're still with Artie. I hate feeling like your second choice."

Brittany shook her head against my forehead. "You are not my second choice. You're my only choice."

My eyes fluttered to hers. A single tear managed to escape my eyes and now streamed down my cheek. Brittany wiped it away and smiled at me. She dragged me by the hand into my bedroom.

We fell onto my bed, Brittany underneath me with my head on her shoulder. We laid in silence for a while. I was so exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. I eventually gave into sleep. As I drifted off I heard Brittany whisper one last sentence. "You will always be me only choice."


End file.
